I'm still here
by WildPrincess
Summary: Even tough I may not be able to stay with you, remember that I'm still here for you. . . Because I love you. - Remake of Treasure Planet movie, in some way, with more twists. I'm just following the flow of time in the movie.


**Treasure Planet**

**Story**

**I'm still here.**

**A/N : **Hey there folks ! So here's my first story on Treasure Planet. Basically, I'm going to do a remake of the movie with some twits. Why the title ? Well, if you saw the movie, you surely know that the 'main' song as the same title as this story .It was the song that inspired me. As for the movie, as much as I liked it, I wouldn't reject a little romance with cuttie Jimbo here. Too bad they didn't earn the praise that they should have had. Oh and, I'm not a natural english. Truth to be told, I'm a canadian, french and had taken advanced english class for, like, six years, so don't hesitate to point me my errors. Conscrutive criticism is welcome too. I'm writting this to show myself if I was in shape to do it. Finally, because of my langage weakness ( that's what I call it ) I'm not really good for a pirate accent, so you can't really expect great things on that part from me.

So yeah, on with the story.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Treasure Planet. That's all. . **

**Chapter one **

**The beginning**

Green eyes scanned the spaceport. Many people, if you can call them people, were presents as always. This spaceport was the most popular port in the galaxy. Being the only one around was just a coincidence.

Crawling behind some box, Sharlene grinned in a cat-like fashion. These fellows here were surely not empty handed. As she prepared herself to 'work' for her breakfast, a large hand rested on her shoulder, restrecting the young woman to take another step.

" I wouldn't do that if I were ya. . . "

Turning around, she pushed the hand away in mock disgust. She raised a red and thick eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

" Puh-lease. You know me. "

She turned her back to him, resting her elbows ont a box with a sigh of boredom. Damn, she was caught, again.

" And that's exactly why I'm telling you this. You know we ha- "

" Yes I know, follow the damn plan and don't make any fuss. " Sharlene recited as she faced him again.

Silver looked at the redhead girl for a moment and smiled. She returned it, only in a more sardonic way. Her trademark smile.

Sharlene was found by Silver about five years ago, when she was eleven. The child was sleeping in an alley when the big guy found her. Let's just say he had taken a liking to the young girl and so, she sticked around with him.

" Any fuss, any fuss. " Mimicked a light voice.

With a amusing glare, Sharlene turned to Morph, who was wiggling its hips, morphed in a miniature version of the girl. With a swift movement, she tried to caught the little allien, but unfortunately, Morph was faster than her. He rested himself on Silver's shoulder, mocking her with immense pleasure.

" Alright, I get it. But next time you won't be able to avoid it. "

With that said, the redhead returned to her previous occupation. And what might it bey ou ask ? Well, trying to steal of course.

"Oh my, this one looks like he has too much money for his own good. "

" Sharlene. . . " Warned Silver.

He didn't need to say it, she perfectly understood. With a sigh, the teen got up, sweeped herself and smiled to him.

" Yeah. . . Why don't we go look at the ship ? "

" Good idea. "chukled the cyborg.

In the mean time, a boy and a dog-like allien in a suit, well if you call it a suit, were approching a ship, know as the RLS Legacy. Amazing was the only word that could be found by the boy as he watched the crew gathering everything around. Everyone seemed to know what to do, and no one was relaxing in a corner. Looking up, a small smile tugged at his lips. The wind was dancing in the sails as some aliens were descending some box. A man who seemed to be made of stone was standing tall,watching all the preparations.

In the mean time, Sharlene was having quite a difficult time in the galley with Silver.

" You mean that the dishes weren't done ? "

All the cyborg could do is a innocent smile to the teenager. Annoyed, she went to sink, put on an apron and started her work, grumbling.

" You better love me for this ! " She exclaimed, putting the freshly neat dishes a metal tray.

Just when Silver was going to answer, the boy and the doggie-like appeared accompanied with Mr.Arrow.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, Sir, had I know you bringing in such fine and distinguished guests into my humble galley, I woulda tucked in me shirt." Silver said with a smile.

"Yes, this is Jim Hawkins." Mr. Arrow said, pushing Jim up a little bit. "And this is Dr. Doppler."

Jim took a quick glance at Mr. Arrow then back at the cyborg who was now scanning Dilbert with his mechanical eye.

"Put'er there, Jimbo!" Said Silver, reaching his cyborg arm to him.

Jim just looked at him. Silver slowly pulled his arm back in and scratched the back of his neck. Morph came to look at Jim, and Silver introduced him to the little creature.

"Now, Doctor, would you like to watch the launch?" Mr. Arrow asked.

"Would I !" Delbert exclaimed. He started skipping up the stairs. Jim tried to follow, but was stopped by Mr. Arrow's massive hand.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here, in your charge, Mr. Silver." Silver's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon, Sir b-"

"Captains orders! And make sure the new cabin boy is kept…busy." Mr. Arrow took one last glance at Jim and Silver before he climbed up the stairs.

Sulking, Jim starded to stakl around, Silver watching him.

" Well, looks like you're going to be a cabin boy with- "

" Hey watch it ! " Cried a female voice.

Sharlene, was tranporting the dishes in the metal tray, only to be bumped in by someone. She glared at him and went to put the dishes in there repective place.

" Sharlene. " Finished Silver.


End file.
